This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in body exercising apparatus, and more particularly, to body exercising apparatus uniquely adaptable for relatively inexpensive employment and in which a user attempts to lift one or more weights selectively located on a standard Olympic weight bar or one inch standard weight bar by lifting one end of the lever arm while the other end is pivotally anchored in the corner of a room. In effect, utilization of the subject invention allows a weight lifter to create through the use of conventional weight lifting apparatus, what is known as a T-Bar Rower and which is ordinarily only found in professional gyms due to its prohibitively high cost.